There are known techniques for enabling remote terminal apparatuses to utilize data processing functions, databases and the like of a host computer by connecting the host computer and the portable terminals via a communication network using dedicated lines, public telecommunication lines or the like. The portability of the terminal apparatuses is particularly enhanced when high mobility is achieved through connection for radio communication between the terminals and the host computer. Such apparatuses will be referred to as "portable terminals".
Current position calculating apparatuses for detecting the position of mobile units such as motor vehicles based upon information from satellites have recently become available. Systems with portable terminals equipped with such current position calculating apparatuses have been developed. For example, (1) Japanese Patent Application laid open No. 4-295995 discloses a system capable of transmitting position information provided by a navigation system through a telephone terminal to a predetermined receiving equipment, (2) Japanese Patent Application laid open No. 5-327604 discloses a system which automatically sends to a control office in control of a radio communication network information including data indicative of the current position of a mobile station at predetermined time intervals, and (3) Japanese Patent Application laid open No. 6-338848 discloses a system which transmits position information of a telecommunication device to an emergency information receiving center in case of emergency.
In these systems, however, the portable terminal, such as telecommunication devices, merely transmits information indicative of its position and the user of the portable terminal cannot obtain information related to the circumstances at his or her location.
For example, in case of disaster such as an earthquake or a fire, although the information on the position of the portable terminal is transmitted from the portable terminal to a message handling system or an emergency information receiving center at a police facility, the user is not supplied with appropriate information such as advice on taking refuge. He or she, therefore, cannot obtain important information regarding, for example, where to find a shelter at his or her location.
Even under ordinary circumstances there are likely to be times when the user would like to obtain proper information related to his or her location.
The object of the present invention is to provide an information reporting system which allows a user of a portable terminal to obtain information regarding circumstances at his of her current position.